


B-E-E

by carolej126



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Route 666 3 (Ashton Press, 2010)</p><p>A Winchester spelling bee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B-E-E

“What are you watching?” Dean asked, dropping on the floor next to his brother. Sam had been there for what seemed like hours, his eyes glued to the television, while Dean completed his homework for the next day. 

The six year old snuggled closer to Dean, but didn’t take his attention off the screen. 

“Sammy?” 

Sam finally shifted his gaze, looking up at Dean with a smile. “It’s a spellin’ bee. But…” His nose wrinkled. “I been watching it for hours and I didn’t see any bees. When are the bees gonna come out?” 

Dean couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. He nudged Sam’s shoulder with his own. “A spelling bee is when kids spell words, to win prizes.” He shook his head. “There’s no bees.” 

Sammy stuck his lower lip out in thought. “Then how come they call it a spellin’ bee?” 

“I don’t know,” Dean admitted. “They just do.” 

“Are you gonna be in the spellin’ bee?” Sammy waved at the television. “You can spell anything.” 

“Guerdon. G-U-E-R-D-O-N.” As the television audience clapped in response to the correct answer, Dean laughed. “Not words like that,” he admitted. 

“My class is gonna have a spellin’ test tomorrow. That’s like a bee, right?” Sammy waited for Dean’s nod before continuing. “You wanna see the words?” 

At Dean’s “Sure,” Sammy was off, racing to retrieve his backpack. It only took a few seconds before he was back, waving a piece of paper in Dean’s face. “Here’s the words. They all start with ‘c.’ Pick one,” he directed, “an’ I’ll spell it for you.”

“Okay.” Dean quickly scanned the list, smiling at the way each word had been painstakingly written in large block letters. “Card,” he read. “Can you spell that one?” 

“C-A-R-D,” Sammy recited carefully, his nose scrunched in thought. “Pick another one.” 

“Clover?” 

“C-L-O-V-E-R. That’s like four leaf clovers. ‘Member the one I found at the park?” 

Dean nodded. “Yep. How ‘bout coat? It’s a pretty hard one.” 

“Nuh uh. That’s easy. C-O-A-T.” Sammy laughed. “It rhymes with goat.” 

“And boat,” Dean chimed in, and the next few minutes were spent with the two boys offering more rhymes, some actual words, some not.

“One more,” Sammy said.

“Okay. Cube.” 

Sammy frowned. “Cube,” he repeated. “C-U-B…” His voice trailed off and he bit his lip. There was a long silence. 

“C-U-B-“

“Don’t tell me, don’t tell me!” Sammy squealed. 

“Okay, okay,” Dean laughed, “I won’t.” 

“C-U-B,” Sammy tried again. “E! C-U-B-E! It’s got a silent ‘e.’ That means it don’t talk,” he added helpfully. 

“You got ‘em all!”

“So, do I get a prize like them?” He motioned to the kids still competing in the spelling bee. 

“You sure do. How’s ice cream sound? Vanilla?” 

“Choc’late,” Sammy insisted, giggling as Dean tossed him over a hip and carried him toward the kitchen. “’Cause it starts with a ‘c.’” 

~end~


End file.
